


the star shining above

by starlight_and_seafire



Series: Damerey Daily 2020 [14]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Battle of Exegol, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22340620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlight_and_seafire/pseuds/starlight_and_seafire
Summary: She can pick each of them out though, can pickhimout, as sure and certain as the words he had whispered in her ear.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Series: Damerey Daily 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588837
Comments: 13
Kudos: 42
Collections: Damerey Daily 2020





	the star shining above

**Author's Note:**

> For the Damerey Daily 1/20/20 prompt: And all the constellations shine down for us to see.

On her back, dizzy, terrified, aching with fear and failure, her eyes stare up at the swirl of stars and constellations, the shapes and flickering lights blurring together with the ships and their fighters battling overhead.

She can pick each of them out though, every single ship and fighter, can pick _him_ out, as sure and certain as the words he had whispered in her ear, over and over and over, I love you I love you I love you.

She breathes in and breathes out as she looks towards the sky. With her star shining above her —

She rises.


End file.
